


A meaningless kiss!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hurt, Kisses, Modern, francis lovell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern: When Francis Lovell kisses Anne, she decides to keep it from her husband. When Richard finds out, she begins to regret her decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meaningless kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> It was very therapeutic writing this! I hope this isn't too bad.

From the moment she had entered the kitchen, she had known something was wrong. Her husband’s taut figure standing at the breakfast bar told her so. Anne felt a painful twist in her gut as she noticed just how hard Richard was grasping the work top in front of him. 

Even from the door, where she was standing, Anne could easily make out the whites of her husband’s knuckles against his skin. 

“Richard?” Anne’s voice was soft and tentative, even to her own ears. 

However she expected Richard to react to her voice, she hadn’t expected him to turn around to face her only to immediately walk out of the room. 

Anne knew she should feel hurt and sad by his actions but her mind seemed to remind her about what she had done and just how she had ‘betrayed’ him. 

X 

“He kissed you and you didn't tell me? Your own husband.” The hurt and betrayal in Richard’s voice immediately made Anne feel even guiltier, it that was possible.

Richard’s behaviour had lasted the entire day and every time they had come remotely close to each other, every part of Anne told her to tell him and explain what had happened. Her pride, however, had stopped her. 

Turning to face Richard, the bedcovers twisting slightly as she did so, Anne began to speak: “Yes, he did.”

Despite the fact he had already known (or found out) about Francis Lovell kissing her, Anne saw him flinch slightly at her words. 

His flinch seemed to spur Anne to tell him exactly what had happened, even if Richard appeared to be reluctant to hear anything she had to say about the matter. 

“It…It,” Anne stuttered, her heart clenching painfully as she spoke. “It meant nothing. It was meaningless. For some reason, Francis decided to kiss me. I pushed him off me and I even gave him a slap for his trouble!”

Richard listened to his words with a half-hopeful and half-sardonic expression on his face. It was obvious Anne felt guilty as it was obvious by her words but also by how pleadingly she was looking at him. 

A small smile broke out on his face as he finally registered the last part of Anne’s words. 

“You slapped him!?” The disbelief in Richard’s tone didn't offend Anne in the slightest as she knew why he was shocked. 

To him, she was his gentle Anne. Caring and kind! Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't defend herself, just that violence wasn't something he associated her with. She had been like it even as a child and he had slowly came to realise just how tough she could be when tested!

The violent blush that seemed to appear on Anne’s face at her husband’s words suggested to Richard she was embarrassed but as she began to speak once more, he knew Anne was more angry than embarrassed. 

“Of course I did! He cornered me and in my own home. Getting me away from you, only for him to kiss me. I half suspected he was up to something as he kept looking at me throughout dinner but when he kissed me as I was doing the washing up, I nearly jumped two feet in the air, I was that startled. I couldn't help but slap him.” The words flew out of Anne’s mouth rapidly, before she could stop herself. 

As Anne talked, the hurt and betrayal in Richard turned to anger. The thought of another man kissing his Anne made him feel sick but to think one of his friends had purposely set out to seduce his wife filled him with outrage. 

Richard still felt betrayed by Anne but instead of it being because he thought she had enjoyed the kiss (as he had been led to believe), but because she had failed to tell him. 

“Why didn't you tell me, though?” His question conveyed his hurt once again and the guilty expression on Anne’s face returned. 

He could see that Anne was torn as to what to tell him. For a few moments, she looked to him, thinking about what to say. 

The silence seemed agonizing to them both. Richard wanted Anne to tell him why she couldn't tell him but at the same time, he couldn't help but be scared of what she would tell him. Knowing that his wife couldn't confide in him made him feel guilty. 

It wasn't too much longer before Anne spoke but it seemed like days to them both. 

“I was scared. Why else?” Richard had to strain his ears to hear his wife, as her voice was not only soft but also the tension in it was completely palpable. 

The horrified looks on her husband’s face made Anne reach out and grasp his hand tightly, trying to comfort him. She could see he had misconstrued her words and she desperately wanted to put it straight. 

“No, not of you!” The bewildered expression on Richard’s face made Anne want to elaborate which she promptly did.

Hearing Anne speak of being afraid to lose him not only humbled Richard but also made him think how thankful he was to have her. His feelings for her, his love, especially, were something that had grown throughout the years. It had gone from something totally platonic; to a love so great it still astounded him when he thought about it. 

“You won't ever lose me. That’s why I got so mad. The thought of losing you was torturing me. Hearing the gossip about how you loved kissing Lovell reminded me that he could take you away from me.” Richard’s words were said in complete earnest and as he looked to Anne, he noticed that she had begun to lean into him as he had spoken. 

He feared Anne would push him away as he brought her closer to him and his sigh of relief was audible when she didn’t. Anne’s familiar sweet smell filled his senses and he almost wanted to shut his eyes and savor the moment. The moment was only broken when Anne began to speak. 

“It’ll take a lot more than a meaningless kiss from someone to take me away from you, because as long as my heart still beats it’s yours.”


End file.
